Demonic Maelstrom
by Jarlthane
Summary: A Naruto Neglect story in which he is transported to High school dimension. Watch as he tries to forgive his parents and bring peace to world far different than his
1. Chapter 1

**AN:-Hello guys I decided to change the story a lot. So now the prologue will include till team selection and second chapter will be chunin exams. After that Naruto will go to high school DXD universe. Grammar I admit is not my cup of tea so there will be mistakes. And some features have changed. I will put up a poll whether Naruto should Naruto gain sharingan or not. And did you guys see Naruto's lava release so I will give him lave release and mokuton plus Senjutsu and sensor skills. I also know my character development is quite bad and this is minor Bashing Fic if there is confusion this is not like a primary neglect fics. Yes his family will neglect him and yes he will hate them to certain extent. And oh Tsunade is replacing Shishui. Naruto's main skills will be medic, Genjutsu, Taijutsu/kenjutsu with ninjutsu. So no Bo-Jutsu, Fuinjutsu or kyubbi skills. And yeah I was inspired to write this fic while reading "DEVIL THAT WALKS THE PATH OF HUMANITY. "He will be like Hashirama Senju.**

**WELL WITHOUT FURTHER WAIT:-**

**DISCLAIMER:-I don't own Naruto or High school DXD and they are owned by their respective owners this FIC is purely for enjoyment and not profit.**

**PROLOGUE **

**(KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO 9 years after kyubbi attack)**

Each story has beginning and this story starts with a scene where we can see two blonde girls practising few Katas for close combat under the supervision of two adults. Both the adults have look of pride visible on their face.

These were Minato Senju and Kushina Uzumaki. Both had the blood of two of the strongest clan to ever walk their soils. These were the uzumaki and the Senju.

Minato was the son of Dan Kato and Tsunade Senju world's greatest Medic and the strongest kunoichi alive. And Kushina was the clan heiress of the uzumaki clan. An S-Rank Ninja in her own Right.

Minato was currently the fastest person alive and the only person to hold SS-rank in the bingo book. He held the title yellow-flash for his technique Flying Thunder god Technique. The move had enabled him to kill 3000 Rock ninjas in 3 minutes truly a brilliant skill to possess.

After finishing the katas the girls cheerfully turned towards their parents and began their conversation.

"Did you guys see that we completed the katas more quickly this time" the blonde with blue eyes said. She was Natsumi Uzumaki Senju the container of yang part of kyubbi and one of the three Konoha princesses. The one with purple eyes just nodded with her look alike. She was Narumi Uzumaki Senju the second of Konoha princess and container of yin part of kyubbi.

"Yes we did see how you were able to complete the katas. You did it even faster than I completed it. Really that is something to boast about." Minato said with a smile. He was proud that his children were able grasp his personal The Humming Bee style easily.

"Your father is right I am sure you guys will be able to surpass us in no time." Kushina replied adding her own two cents to boost the confidence of her children.

"I think that now that you have got taijutsu down. We can move to your elemental affinities and chakra control."

After hearing this from their father the twins couldn't keep up their excitement and released a squeal amusing their elders.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Watching the Family movement from afar was a blonde boy of about the same age as the twins. He had striking resemblance to the eldest of the family. His Name was Naruto Uzumaki Senju the eldest of his triplets he was the eldest thereby the heir to heir clan. Though he didn't receive any training as his sister were getting because they had the chakra of kyubbi .The beast known to rule the ninth circle of hell. He knew they needed to be trained to become jinchurikki who can control their power and become the guardian angels of their village but that didn't mean he liked it. True villager did greet him with smiles and treated him good but his sisters were treated like royalty. Even his parents didn't have an eye for him .The only one that treated him good was his grandmother Tsunade. She knew how his parents treated him. She tried to make the see reason once and asked his father to include him in training only to be flatly refused. Apparently he was afraid that his daughter would be targeted by the man who had attacked during their birth and would not rest until they were strong to at least they would be able to hold for a few minutes.

When asked about Naruto he said he would be taught after the girls became chunin. Tsunade wanted to teach Naruto herself but didn't have time and Shizune still needed to complete her training. She had agreed to teach Naruto after his Ninth birthday which was tomorrow in fact. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon.

He had been preparing for the time Tsunade would teach him. This included unlocking his chakra with the help of Kakashi a student of his father who understood his plight. He even gave Naruto a training schedule which would help him improve his muscles without affecting his growth. He even taught Naruto shuriken Jutsu and Kunai throwing techniques. His summons loved to play with him and even helped him learn tracking. They used to hide stuff and Naruto had to find it and to get it by fighting them who guarded the object. It was during these games that he found he was a sensor and could sense up to 30 m. Kakashi had recommended him to practise each day to find someone and to get his jounin sensei train him when he passed the academy.

Though he couldn't been around always he was an elite Anbu of the village and his duties would only end after 3 more years though he did help him from time to time personally.

" I just want them to notice me and to at least be for me when I need it. Oh I am sure they love me they are only blinded with fear right."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**(NEXT DAY)**

"Happy Birthday to me" Naruto said after getting up. He had hoped his parents would greet by they didn't come in his room.

After completing his morning rituals he got to the kitchen to see that all of them had started. Getting himself a seat he got his own food. Getting curios looks from his parents and siblings.

"Oh Naruto I thought you were still sleeping so didn't invite you "his mother said.

"Naruto you should have woken up earlier. We thought about waiting for you but then your sisters birthday treat would have been cold." Minato said with a frown.

'They don't even remember that it was my birthday.'

"Did you forget it was my birthday too?

"Oh really we haven't been able to think things other than their training. You know they have started elemental manipulation. Both of them have water wind affinity. But they have only started with water as it is easier to master." Minato said with thoughtful expressions.

"When will my training begin" Naruto asked with an straight face.

"Ne Ne Naruto don't get impatient I will begin training you when the twins become chunin. Till that just get thorough with academy work." Minato said not seeing the expression on the face of his first born.

"If that's when you will train me. How will I catch up to them" Naruto questioned

"YOU will catch up to them. Naruto do you even know what are you implying. They have completed a taijutsu stance that takes at least 4 years to master in 2 years. Though they are not Masters they are in decent level and that is without counting kyubbi chakra." Minato said.

"Are you saying I won't be strong?"

"No that's not what I meant I said you won't be as strong as they are . And mostly we are thinking of teaching you skills that would support them. You know genjutsu and Fire ninjutsu." 

"SO YOU ARE NOT TRYING MAKE ME STRONG ENOUGH TO BE CLAN HEIR JUST AN SUPPORT THAT'S YOU KNOW IT WILL AFFECT CLAN STATUS." Naruto yelled

"STOP SHOUTING. And who told you that you are the clan heir we have decided to make your sister clan heir to Senju and Uzumaki clans. You can be only be a branch member." Kushina interjected stopping Naruto's ranting.

"What the hell do you mean I am the first born and as such I should be the one getting clan head status."

"Naruto even though you are the eldest you don't have the power or potential to surpass them." Minato said with a frown unhappy with his sons outburst.

"Naruto what father said is true we are already into 2 years of training and you haven't even started anything. You will only lead the either of the clan to destruction." Narumi said.

"Yeah may be you can be member but no clan head that's out of your reach." Natsumi said enjoying the sad expression on her brother's face.

"Naruto I know it is hard to accept the truth but…" whatever Kushina wanted to say was left in her mouth as Naruto stormed out of the kitchen with scowl on his face.

"Naruto come back you have not eaten the food. It is bad manners" Kushina yelled

"Leave him Kushina. Give him some time. He must understand the cruel truth."

After finishing the food the twins went to the uchiha compound to play with Sasuki Uchiha the little sister Itachi Uchiha the clan heir. Leaving their parents to their own troubles.

"Minato do you think what we did was right you know Naruto may hate us for this it was his birth right and we haven't even begun his training to say he won't catch up to them."

"I know what I said was cruel but it was necessary. He may challenge his sister for clan head status when he thinks he is ready. But the real reason I said this is so that he could gain determination to surpass them. You know as we haven't trained he may be a little lazy so this can help him move forward. And he has Senju blood in him he surely will at least be a S-rank ninja in future I can see that but will that help him two jinchurikkis of kyubbi or that masked man. The answer is no. As of now he is not clan head and will work to get stronger so to beat his sisters. I won't let my son get weak. And when we start training him after the chunin exams he could be made as strong me or you may be as strong as Hashirama Senju."  
"But won't it be better to teach him ourselves the twins have got the flow. Though your actions would get him the drive he may come hate us."

"He can't hate us he would clearly reason after we train we could properly explain why we are doing this. And if I am correct I myself started training when I was 12 years old I can go head on head with a Biju. Moreover one the twins is the child of prophecy and need power to bring peace."

"Let's hope Minato that this does not come and bite our ass. I know you had good intentions but this can be little harsh and back fire upon us."

"Don't worry Kushina we will make it up to him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was walking towards the Senju compound with a visible scowl on his face. He was quite angry at his parents for stealing his birth right and calling him weak. HOW dare they he wanted only to be accepted by them and kept on forgiving them even when the neglect started reaching points where anyone else would have started hating them.

He wanted to speak to his Grandmother so that he could get clear his mind and start his training under her.

After walking for another 20 minutes because the compound was actually near training ground 44. "The Training ground 44" or the "Forest of death" was actually created by Hashirama Senju.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(At the Senju compound)

Tsunade was having a good day finally Shizune had completed her training. Now that her niece had completed her training she could finally focus on her grandchild. She wanted to continue his training with Shizune but Naruto had disagreed that Shizune required it more as though kyubbi had been sealed its foul chakra residue did cause disease to many people. And they needed more medics and Shizune was obviously one of the prime candidates. And as her training was nearly over they agreed that she would focus on Shizune while Naruto would continue improving his body and chakra control with help of Kakashi. Other fact that village was recovering the damage collected during last decade and they needed a proper medical team to be ready if some nation try to exact revenge on them for the defeats that were handed to them.

Her thoughts were cut short when the person occupying her mind entered in a bad mood she knew something must have happened as Naruto is always cheerful and the look on his face spelled something bad must have happened.

"Hey Gaki how are you. We will your training as combat medic from tomorrow morning if you are here about that. And Hey happy birthday. I and Shizune have prepared a birthday gift I am sure you will like that."  
"Grandmother I want to talk about something my parents did."  
"They forgot your birthday again. I swear Minato is going to hear from….."

"That's not the matter they did forget about it though."  
"Well what can be so bad that you are sporting an Uchiha scowl" Tsunade started laughing which was joined by Shizune and Tonton who joined her after seeing her brother/nephew had come.

"They named my sister the clan heirs." Naruto said with a straight face.

That did the job and shut them up. "Naruto I am not sure that I heard you properly. I swear I heard you say you were denounced as a clan heir."

"Yes you heard it right they are going to announce so during the party tonight. That's their present to them"

"Well MINATO DOES NOT HAVE ANY RIGHT TO NAME THE HEIR BECAUSE I STILL HAVE NOT GIVEN HIM THE CONTROL OF SENJU CLAN." Tsunade was practically yelling at this point.

"Yeah but I can't believe they actually went forward and did that now I have lost any of the leftover faith I had on them and they even said that I could never actually be as strong as my sisters. Grandmother (sob) do you think (sob)that I will never will be strong enough to stand a chance against them(Start crying).

Seeing the boy who had willpower that equalled her grandfather cry made her heart ache. She would make Minato and Kushina eat those words.

"No Naruto never ever think yourself weak. You are strong at least from the heart you are strong. And for person who trains without help most of time your body is strong. I will make you as strong as any jinchurikki can ever be. I promise you."

"Yeah Naruto once I saw your control I can definitely say it is just as good as my control when I was 13 years old and I was training to medic by 9 years of age. I don't think I can teach you much but I will do my best to help you."

"Really thanks I appreciate it Shizune-neechan and baa-chan. But how will I do so I don't have any cool bloodline or kyubbi boost like those two"

"No worries even people without bloodline can become strong take your grandfather for example. Brat we are no pre ponding our training it will be starting from today"

"Ok when" was Naruto's smart reply.

"From now! First lesson taijutsu." With that started Naruto's torture I mean training started.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**(Time skip:-3 years)**

It had been 3 years since that faithful do when he lost his position as clan heir and Tsunade started torture-training him. The first year had been purely focused on taijutsu and chakra control. The taijutsu which he learned was called silent forest style a defensive style of Hashirama Senju and the second one was Tsunade's own style incorporated with super strength though he was unable control his super strength like his grandmother. Hell he couldn't create a crater without hurting himself the first year. Tsunade said that it was normal and he would require a lot of practise precise chakra emission to master it. Tsunade always used come at Naruto at killing intent so that he could emit chakra properly in stressful situation. He had already completed tree climbing exercise before he began training with her. So he started with water walking exercise. But to make it more challenging he had to evade the Senbons thrown by Shizune who taken up his training to fill up the gap left by her cousin. And stick leaf to his body.

The Senbons are coated with poison a mild one at that so as to increase his immunity. And if a leaf fell he had to run 5 rounds around the compound while Tsunade would throw objects at him.

The second year started with elemental manipulation. While checking their affinity they were shocked to see that Naruto had Four affinities all of them were at the level of Tobirama Senju's Suiton affinity. He had affinities towards Earth, Wind, Water and Fire.

Though they only focused on water and earth as Tsunade had a doubt in her mind as no-one in her clan after the first hokage ever had mokuton. So they did check it themselves and the results were shocking to say the least. Naruto had not one but two bloodlines. Actually only one of it was bloodline and that was mokuton. But he had capability of combining Fire and earth when he tried to do the basic fire exercise.

He learned all the basic exercises for wind and fire. While He started few advanced exercises for earth and water. Now you may be thinking how a person could learn so much in 2 years however it was due to special move made by Second Hokage that it was possible. The Shadow clone Jutsu helped him train at pace 10 times that of his. He could make 10 clones without any problem due to his joined heritage.

The third year was based on learning medic skills as now his control was almost as strong as that of

Shizune. He could do few basic techniques like Mystical palm technique and could use chakra to examine the body of an individual.

He was could use his super strength to create dents without hurting himself in the process. He also learned the personal kenjutsu style of Mito uzumaki one his ancestor. It was called the tempest of water spirit. It mainly depend upon using the water affinity to transfer the sword from one hand to another and sharpen it with wind chakra. He also improved his reflexes. Human anatomy was taught to him by Shizune so as to learn the medical pressure points.

He learned about maths , chemistry ,physics and biology with great interest these were only the only theoretical that were practical in Life of Shinobi. He however had trouble learning languages.

He held back in the academy and got average grades. Slowly but surely he didn't want to prove his worth to his parents but wanted to become powerful in his strength.

Tsunade had forbidden him to work on mokuton as it will bring him unwanted attention. He did learn from the scrolls of first hokage.

Now today was the graduation day and he wanted to be in team where he would have his friends the male clan more or less were his friends like Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino.

He had already given the test and got average marks. Unlike his sisters and Sasuki who had perfect score he knew they were on the same team as he had heard last night that his mother say she was excited on teaching her godchild and children.

Iruka after completing a boring speech started to declare the teams. Seriously that guy loved his own voice

Team 7 :- Sasuki Uchiha, Narumi Uzumaki Senju, Natsumi Uzumaki Senju under Kushina uzumaki

Team 8 :-Shino Aburame , Yakumo Kurama and Sai under Kurenai Yuhi

Team 9 is under circulations

Team 10 :- Ino Yamanaka, Shikamura Nara , Choji akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi

Team 11 :- Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Senju under Kakashi Hatake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-End –XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how is this version I changed a lot but basic plot is same . The next chapter is about Wave and chunin Exams and after that the dimension travel will. Naruto is more powerful than his sibling without their jinchurikki power but weaker to their forms. I am keeping poll for Sharingan for Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An:- Thank you for those who gave me positive replies and those who think story is trash please get the fuck Out of here. This is my story I do whatever I want. This is also one of my first fanfics so obviously it won't be the best for that go to straight elf or someone of his calibre. Yes the story will have wave and then chunin afterwards DXD world and they may return to elemental nations after Shippuden starts. And yeah he would get the both of the bloodline I feel like an idiot for asking but some did say he gets over powerful**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Naruto or High school DXD. Their rights belong to their respective owners. This fanfics is purely for enjoyment.**

**Chapter 1:- Wave part 1**

After announcing the teams one by one the Jounin teachers of the respective team came by to collect their students. The first to arrive was Kurenai Yuhi a beautiful woman with shining red eyes and long black hair up to her back. Though she looked quite Feral she had compassionate eyes

The second one to arrive was Asuma Sarutobi who was the son of late Third Hokage. He was a former member of 12 Ninja Guardians and such wore a sash with the symbol of his former group. The guy had a cigarette in his mouth and looked quite aloof. He had a stylish beard.

Both Kurenai and Asuma quite close when they entered. They left as quickly as they had entered. While Naruto was happy that his teacher was an elite Jounin he was jealous of Shikamaru and his friends that had got punctual teachers.

After they left he was left with his sisters who were chatting with Sasuki and His team mates. He ignored the looks given to him by his sister's team and joined his team mates.

"So Naruto do you know anything about our teacher." Kiba asked with his signature Feral smile .

"Yes Th-the only thing I know about him is-is that he is an elite Jounin. He is your Fathers student right Naruto" the shy Hyuga Asked.

"Well he is an elite jounin but he also is an pervert who has qualms about hiding his perverseness and is a lazy bum who is always 3 hours late." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"So it's been a few years since we have spoken Naruto I think we should catch up. So how has your life been since you were denounced as the heir? You practically stopped playing with us."

"Well I was busy training so that I could be strong enough beat my sisters. About play time I did not even have a minute of the day after completing my training and academy work" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"I understand what you must have felt. Anyway you didn't meet Hinata right? She is the heir to main Hyuga family."

"Well hello even though we are from same class we didn't speak did we."

"I suppose we didn't Naruto-san. I did see you once or twice training you have got pretty good aim and your reserves are large for your age."

"It is to be expected I am from Senju clan and from Uzumaki clan both of which are famous for their life force and Chakra capacity."

"Oh just forget about the ninja talk. We are team right we better get to know each other on personal level." Kiba said revealing his brash personality.

"I think you are right Kiba." And with that the newly formed team started bonding session.

(Across the table) 

The three princesses of Konoha were discussing about the resident blonde haired Senju who was blissfully unaware that he was main article of a discussion.

"So you guys wanted to be on same team as your brother why I thought you didn't like him" questioned Sasuki Genuinely Curios why would their friend prefer their idiotic brother over her .After hearing complaint about how he was disgrace to clan for years she thought her friends would have been happy to be rid of him.

"I where you are coming from but after hearing about how the relationship was between you and you brother we tried to think why our relationship was not as good as yours before "That" incident of course.

It was true the uchiha siblings were known as the perfect siblings. That's before the uchiha massacre in which Itachi killed all the Itachi sans Sasuki herself telling that he would harvest her eyes we she becomes stronger. After that Sasuki's goal becomes to kill her brother and to restore the clan however she would not take a weak partner and was scouting for good candidate and out of the all the names came up the Senju clan was most preferable not only because he was sort of good looking he had been unworthy of being clan heir and hence would harbour hatred to Senju so their legacy continues. Also she did owe him for saving her from the Kumo ninja when she was small.

"Hmm If your are taking my sibling relation as example then your relation much better at least he is not psychotic murderer who killed his parents I would even say you guys can mend your relationship well it's up to you how you do it."

"Oh come on you could give us a few tips." Narumi whined

"Well you did say he doesn't have any training so you could teach him few ropes or go invite him to eating dinner in restaurant."

"But he is getting jounin sensei Kakashi no less so that plan is failure but yeah eating out can help." Natsumi deduced.

"Hey is it possible he could use pseudo container powers you know he was in mother's womb after all so may…" Narumi started only to be cut off by Natsumi

"No it is not possible he has only good regeneration but no jinchurikki transformation because .That was sealed by father as it was needed by his body for survival if he continues to use it then there is chance it will run out and he would be crippled. So while it is in his system he can't use it."

"Well we can go and sit beside them if you want a start." Suggested Sasuki

Agreeing they were about to go towards there when there was plume of smoke and out of them came two people. These were the strongest jounin Kakashi and Kushina.

"Team 7 meet me on the roof." Kushina shouted and vanished in plume of smoke.

Forgetting about their brother they rushed towards the roof.

" So Kakashi why are you early not that I am complaining mind you but we were going to get lunch." Questioned Naruto curios why his brother was on time.

"Don't get me started your mother threatened me that she will burn my icha icha collection so I had to rush here well about lunch you go after this day is only for introduction after all. So let's start likes dislikes and dreams."

"Why don't you go first we know about each other more than we know about you?" Kiba said.

"Well alright I am Kakashi Hatake I don't have any likes or dislikes and my hobbies are to mature for you so Is my dream. Next turn Naruto. "  
'We only got to know his name 'was the thought that was going on everyone's mind.

"My name is Naruto I like my team mates, Teacher, Aunty and god mother. I dislike my family and the people who consider me insignificant. My dream is to prove to the world that I am powerful."  
'Well at least he is not a brooder till now. Don't worry Naruto I will make you powerful shinobi that not even your father could hope to beat.' thought the resident mask wearing pervert.

"I am Kiba and I like my team mates. My dislikes are cats and bathing and my dream is to become best clan head of my clan.

"My name is Hinata and I like my team mates. I dislike caged bird seal and my father's personality. My dream is to unite both the families of Hyuga clan." Finished Hinata.

"Well now that introduction are over we can go our own ways but remember come to training ground 11 at 7 am sharp where you would take the real genin test. And an advice please refrain from eating breakfast you may throw up."

With that Kakashi vanished leaving two surprised and one thoughtful genin.

"What but I thought we gave the genin test " Said an annoyed Kiba he had to study to pass the test and he didn't want to do it again.

"Don't worry Kiba it is not a written test .What is the use of history for ninja any way I am sure it is practical test. Let us go get the lunch we will talk while eating. "Naruto said somewhat calming Kiba

(Next day)

Naruto was home still event though it was 9 am he knew Kakashi won't be early again as last time so he had told his team mates to eat food and come at 9 am to the ground. He didn't want to come at 10 as Kakashi may come early .

After reaching for the training ground he saw his team mates were doing light exercise so as to get fully pumped.

Meeting them he started small talk about the test and any plans they made.

Kakashi arrived at 10 am but was surprised when his genin weren't angry at him and didn't even look annoyed because they had to wait. He had a doubt Naruto had something to do with it.

"Alright you need to get these two bells from me before 12 pm."

"Sensei but there are three of what happens to the person who doesn't get the bell." asked Hinata.

" Very good observation the person who does not get the bell will be send back to the academy now you have to come with the intent to kill." After saying this the bell rang signifying the beginning of the test . The rookies wasted no time and hid in their own place.

Naruto was hiding on a branch hidden heavily by the foliage. Hinat was near the point behind bushes and Kiba was on a branch similar to that of Naruto.

'There seems to be some mistake we can never take jounin not at the level of Kakashi anyway. I have never heard of team with 3 people it's as if he is trying to….. why didn't I see this earlier oh just need to find other' just as Naruto had finished his thoughts he saw Kiba and Hinata engaging Kakashi in taijutsu. Both had a great team work may be they were trained by their family to work together .

Hinata first started to keep Kakashi busy by using jyuken hitting the pressure points. But Kakashi proved to be slippery as eel and kept on dodging the strikes. First she started with strike on chest but he was able to escape it by bending backward then without missing the beat she attacked him with her legs but he was able to move out of way by jumping backwards .

Kiba then started his attack by using his dog partner using him as beast clone. He was successfully able to do heel drop from the branch when Kakashi jumped backward to escape Hinata's assault

But before he could actually do more damage Kakashi switched himself with a log . Then both he and Hinata double teamed him just like they were thought Hinata used her energy palm to try and launch him into air where Kiba could hit him with Gatsuga. But he dodged she could see it he was only dodging to keep time up and didn't start counter attack. Suddenly a gust of wind came through the forest and hit Kakashi dead on and threw him in air where he was hit by Gatsuga but he was not even damaged just some tear in clothing.

He was surprised that they were able to get hit though. Suddenly he was attacked by Two Naruto clones who then latched onto him holding his limbs. As he dispelled he got the shock of his life as they exploded causing him some problems. There was smoke all over the area and he couldn't see anything. Some red stuff was in air and he was sure it was some of Naruto 's powder.

(With the team.)

"Hinata can you please use byakugan to find Kakashi so we could get the bells." Naruto rquested

"Hey why we 2 can get the bells we don't need your help sorry Naruto but you have to go to the academy." Kiba stated

"You idiot if you go with the plan three of us will be back in academy." Naruto retorted back

"DO you really think there is team of 1 jounin and 2 genin."  
"Well no actually my sister had 3 genins as her student."

"Exactly " this was Hinata "Why didn't I think it first .What Naruto says is right we have to get the bell right as bell is the mission but we Konoha ninjas are famous for comradeship we have to work together."

"Well then what are we waiting for" Kiba excitedly replied.

Hinata activated the byakugan and finds Kakashi near the pond trying to wash his face.

"Hey Naruto what is that red powder in the air."  
"Red chilli powder."  
"Really" both Hinata and Kiba deadpanned.

After that he used the smoke to create a trap of ninja wires. Kakashi suddenly used **WIND RELEASE:-Great Breakthrough **to clear the smoke.

He saw the trap and avoided it but couldn't see Naruto substitute himself with a rock behind him snatching the bells from his belt.

The bell rang just the moment signifying the end of test .

"Well Naruto you have got two bells who will you give the two bells."

He keeps one bell for himself and cuts the other bell and gives it to his team mates who happily share it.

"I see so you knew the real reason of test well from today onwards we are lets go to our first mission."

And with that started the torture known as D-Rank missions.

Time skip 2 weeks later

" Fox do you have eyes on the target"

"No Cyclops target is not in sector 4"

" Pale eyes search for it you to dog breath,"

"Canine here target is in the sector 2 need confirmation from pale eyes."  
"Confirmed target is indeed in sector 2. Permission to attack."

"Permission denied fox, Canine go capture."

"Affirmative Cyclops. Why the hell do not do it yourself you one eyed bastard."

"Fox lets go."

In an alley we could see a cat was yawning and started to doze off.

Suddenly two blurs shot towards its direction and tried to catch it. However the cat was able to see it and resulted in blurs hitting the wall . Revealing Kiba and Naruto who were holding their heads with hurt expression.

" Where is that damn cat" Kiba turned only to see it in the hands of Hinata who was petting it eliciting a purr from the cat.

"How does she do it " Kiba questioned.

"Maybe she has experience from you when you were in the bed."

Hinata and Kiba blushed on this statement. Kakashi giggled perversely.

" Now Now Naruto we should not tease anyone on their fetish." With that the one-eyed commander walked towards the hokage tower.

"you are right sensei" followed by his loyal student.

"Oi who do you think you are bastards."

(Hokage tower)

"Hokage-sama mission capture Tora complete." Kakashi said to his teacher.

"Well done" the blonde Kage replied while giving the cat to its owner .

"What mission would you like clean Inuzuka kettles, babysit children or…" "Tora oh no please come back" "Catch Tora "  
"With all respect Hokage-sama. You will give us a good mission or else I would reveal your icha-icha collection to you wife." Naruto said with straight face."

"How do you know where it is." Minato asked in shock

As if on a cue Kushina and her team entered.

"Hokage-sama requesting a c rank mission my team is ready." Kushina said.

Catching the evil glint in Naruto's eye he quickly removed a folder.

"Team 7 & team 11 you are supposed to be guarding a guy named Tanzuna. He is currently building a bridge. You are supposed to guard him until he completes the bridge and escort him back to wave."

'Good one Naruto' Kiba thought.

'Brilliant'

'Thanks Naruto' thought the shy Hyuga.

They then saw old man walking in with sake bottle in his hand which was sure to be empty as he smelled like he had bath in sake.

" I am the great bridge builder that you are supposed to guard. I am going build a bridge that you will have to protect during its construction. Now let's what we have a Cyclops a kid in blue(Blue Jacket, Orange undershirt and Black Pants) two redheads a brooder two love birds and a tomato."  
After saying this he was having a sword on his neck courtesy of Kushina. Who in the sweetest voice said "Tanzuna-san It is not good to call people who are supposed to protect you names."

Making the old man sweat a little before nodding his head.

"That's enough Kushina and Tanzuna please refrain from insulting them." Minato said .

"Alright everyone come to gate by 8 am and come prepared for few weeks and tell your parents about it"

(The following Morning)

We could see the three female Namikaze and an uchiha waiting for the team of a certain Cyclops so they could start their first C- Rank Mission and also try to reconnect with the blond Senju.

After waiting for 5 minutes the team seemed to come one by one first was surprisingly Kakashi and Tanzuna who was subtly glaring Kushina who was giving him sweet smile and were followed by Kiba and Hinata who were surprised to see their sensei early. But there was no sign of Naruto for half an hour .

'I swear he becoming too much like Kakashi.' Thought Kushina.

'Where the hell is that Senju I want to fight strong opponents if he doesn't come here quickly I will change plans and kill instead of making him my partner.'

After few more minutes Naruto arrived with mask covering his face.

'Oh my god he is turning into Kakashi please just don't let him tell those words' were kushina's thoughts before she spoke.

"Hey Naruto why are you late for the mission don't you know how important this as it is your first real mission and were you in the morning why didn't you come with us together."

'Because I was with grandmother where she implanted the weaker version of 100 seals just in case. Not that I would tell you. And looks like my mask irks them let's see what will they do when'

"Oh I just got lost on the road of life and found it hard get back on track "Naruto replied.

This was enough to bring the look of horror on the faces of Namikaze

'We have a mini Kakashi in our family' but the reaction of Kakashi was that of happiness. He had tears of joy and was practically glowing with excitement for hearing such a reply.

"Naruto I may have never said this but you are the student who has learned most from me in this 2 weeks and I am very proud of you. Finally someone is appreciating the beauty of those lines. Such Youthfulness. Now we can beat Gai and his mini me" 'I am spending too much time with Gai' he added after some thought.

'Great just great this is what we need right now a person who is just like Kakashi. At least let's hope he becomes as strong as he is when he becomes older.' Thought the Uchiha.

"Naruto please tell me next time u won't have such excuses." Kiba asked with a sigh.

Naruto just gave him Kakashi's famous eye-smile.

"Let's just start the mission" Hinata trying to be the peace keeper.

(Time skip 2 day )  
The joint team from Konaha and Tazuna were moving in the civilian pace and because of that they would take few more hrs. to reach the destination. And each was doing their on things Naruto and Kakashi were reading book thankfully not Icha-Icha but about fuinjutsu as Kakashi had promised him to teach how to make seals as he thought he would be able to fight the tailed beast and wanted to make a jutsu which could surpass Flying Thunder God.

Sasuki was continuing her brooding and thoughts of killing her brother. Tazuna was drinking. The Uzumaki sisters were having small talk with Kiba and Hinata. And Kushina was glaring Kakashi she thought he was making Naruto read Icha-Icha Paradise.

After a few minutes Kiba had decided to start a conversation.

"Tazuna-san does your country have ninja."

"No we don't as we are just a group of islands close to each other with no connection to outside world other than waterways and that is why I am building this bridge so that we could trade with neighbouring countries."

"Why not trade only by water you know that would be more convenient as many major countries have water connection over here and building bridge only to fire country you may lose your clients."

"Well you know we wanted to have close connection with the ally of uzumaki village and many countries like demon country, wind country and land of vegetable are not accessible by water so you know…"

"Oh ok "Kiba answered finally satisfied however Kakashi was having other thoughts.

'What difference would that make countries would still have to be transported by land that is the most idiotic reason or excuse he could make. He sure has some secret.' Kakashi thought

' That seems suspicious and waste of money could it be that something happened to the ports that he had to make bridge and sending two teams on C-ranks that is waste of man power could it be he is lying about mission and father saw that we have better chance in team naw probably I am being paranoid.' Naruto kept his ideas to himself

After walking for a few minutes they saw a puddle and immediately knew that it was probably a genjutsu as it had not rained for a few days. And they were high alert.

Just like the prediction it was trap which did not have any imagination.

They immediately were able to surround Kushina and Kakashi were torn down to pieces by the chains.

"Two down 6 to go "The one in right mentioned (Gozu)

"Let's take down these brats and kill the bridge builder." The other practically shouted.

However the genin were quick after all though their age they were the clan heir.

Narumi and Natsumi blocked the chains with their own chakra chains effectively destroying them seeing this the demon brother abandon the chains and took the claws and rushed towards Naruto team as they thought they looked weaker and that they could get a hostage of the shy looking girl but were surprised to find that the shy looking girl actually was able to hit them with a palm strike and they felt their chakra being sealed away and that got them the understanfing that she was from Hyuga clan and got in air to use long range move however were intercepted by Naruto who gave axe kick to Gozu sending him to ground creating a crater and Sasuki who shot an fire ball Meizu was able to dodge that but when he took his katana to engage them he found himself being the victim for **Fang passing Fang **technique of Kiba effectively knocking him out.

At that moment there was plume of smoke and they saw Kakashi and Kushina unharmed standing there with a proud look.

"Wow u guys can handle yourself quite well." Kakashi replied with an eye-smile.

"Hey but what were those that were destroyed by those ninjas" Narumi asked. Only to see log in place of dead bodies.

"Well we wanted to see how you react when you're on our own and suffice to say we are happy. We also wanted to see who they were after if it was me or Kakashi and they were not what do u have to say for yourself Tazuna" Kushina said while sending Tazuna the look to try and tell lies.

Tazuna only gulped and started telling his sob tale.

**Hey guys sorry for late update it was supposed to be update 2 weeks ago well anyway how is the chapter and I know I rushed things at end but right now I am sleepy so I will ignore any comments and my fight scenes need to be improved I am trying to do so don't bitch about that and Rate and Review and Flamers will be ignored **


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Umm guys sorry this isn't an update I was a little confused after learning a little more about DXD world I found that It is far stronger than the Naruto world so I am having a dilemma I have put up poll to decide whether to give Naruto Divine Divider (I like that thing Plus Albion can Have rivalry with Biju) Or dojutsu or an original sacred gear I am open to ideas (Yeah I added it later if anyone has read it earlier) frankly I am towards Sacred gears as it will bring him closer to power anyway poll is up till 2 days after that I will post the chapter because I had given him sharingan so some tweaking will be required on basis of poll. And vali may have different role if Naruto get divine divider or have something else


End file.
